Image copyright attribution for the political question and scenario time!
The images' photo credits File:Castlerigg2.jpg|Castlerigg Stone Circle, 30 May 2005. Permission: (Reusing this file) ATTRIBUTION: Attribution: Rob Bendall. File:Vachesnormandes.jpg|Normande Cattle\Normande cow. Une génisse de race normande au milieu des pommiers. Date: 5 January 2005. Author: ²°¹°°. File:Wallasey, Wirral, Merseyside, England-14Sept2013.jpg| View from the top of St Hilary's Church Tower looking down Claremount Road. Author: Jonathan Jordan. File:St Hilary's Church, Wallasey.jpg|St Hilary's Church. Attribution: Nigel Freeman. File:East Float Dock, Wallasey - geograph.org.uk - 335724.jpg|thumb| Great Float, East Float Dock. Attribution: Peter Craine. File:Adams PA Courthouse 1.jpg|Adams County Courthouse (Pennsylvania). Author: Smallbones. File:Confluenceoftameandgoyt.jpg|The River Tame (left) and the River Goyt (right) meeting to form the Mersey. Author: Polishname. File:20150617172106!Stockport bus station - geograph.org.uk - 1413991 cropped.jpg| View from the Stockport Viaduct. Attribution: Gerald England. File:Railway Tunnel Near Jewellery Quarter Station, Rob Newman, 2563201.jpg|thumb| A train enters Hockley No 2 Tunnel from Jewellery Quarter station. The tram tracks are to the left. Attribution: Rob Newman. File:Snow Hill approach - Hockley - geograph.org.uk - 1716767.jpg|The remains of the station in the 1980s after closure. The tunnel in the background is the site of the present Jewellery Quarter station. Attribution: Michael Westley. File:Shirburn chalk field.jpg|Chalk visible in ploughed soil at the foot of the Chiltern Hill escarpment near Shirburn Hill on the Buckinghamshire/Oxfordshire border, England on 11th March 2012. Author: UKgeofan. File:M40_-_Chiltern_Cutting_-_Stokenchurch.jpg|Stokenchurch Gap, a cutting built to carry the M40 motorway through a section of the Chilterns. Attribution: William Wells. Image:Ivinghoe Beacon seen from The Ridgeway.jpg|Ivinghoe Beacon (the eastern trailhead) seen looking north from The Ridgeway. Author: Pointillist. File:Kilworth Wharf - geograph.org.uk - 164606.jpg|Kilworth Wharf on the Grand Union Canal. Attribution: Stephen McKay. File:Beaconsfield War Memorial - geograph.org.uk - 1126671.jpg|Beaconsfield War Memorial Outside the parish church on Windsor End. This wide street off the main road is still used for markets. Attribution: Colin Smith. File:Church of St James the Great, Morpeth.jpg|Church of St James the Great, built by the architect Benjamin Ferrey in 1846. Author:Tzdelski13. File:Morpeth1.jpg|Town centre of Morpeth. User:SUM1. File:Telford Bridge 6 September 2008.jpg|St George's Church and Telford Bridge during the 2008 Morpeth floods|September 2008 floods. Attribution: Tzdelski at English Wikipedia. File:Ramsgate beach.JPG| Ramsgate Main Sands. Author: Attribution: Adem Djemil. File:oxfordfront.jpg|t Oxford railway station. Author: Owen Dunn. File:Adderbury Manor House - geograph.org.uk - 818088.jpg| Adderbury West Manor House. Attribution: sarah vickler. File:Holy Trinity Church, Woodgreen, Witney.jpg| Holy Trinity parish church, Woodgreen. Author: Y.m.oxon. File:Henley Bridge.jpg| Henley Bridge over the River Thames. Attribution: Nigel Homer. File:High Street, Bromley - geograph.org.uk - 669856.jpg|High Street, Bromley. Attribution: Stacey Harris. File:Site of Ledbury Town Halt railway station.jpg|.Site of the former Ledbury Town Halt railway station on 5th November 2010. File:Vale scenery.JPG|Some farmland and White Horse Hill. Attribution: Ballista at en.wikipedia. File:Avoncroft Museum - Merchants house from Bromsgrove, Worcs (15th C) - geograph.org.uk - 693296.jpg|Fifteenth century Merchants house formerly located on Bromsgrove’s High Street, now at Avoncroft Museum of Historic Buildings left. Attribution: Mike Goodwin. File:South Barrow church.jpg|South Barrow Church on 5th May 2007. Attribution: Mike Searle. File:NY Brooklyn Columbia Street Waterfront District IMG 2473.JPG|Looking south at en:Red Hook Container Terminal on the waterfront of southwestern Brooklyn, towards Sacred Hearts & St Stephens Church (left), away from lower Manhattan, New York City. It was taken in 2012. Author: Bjoertvedt. File:Hoogovens.JPG|Integrated steel mill in the Netherlands. The two large towers are blast furnaces. Author: Jesper Schoen. File:An Arriva Wales train pulls into Dovey Junction Station - geograph.org.uk - 1087576.jpg|An Arriva Wales train pulls into Dovey Junction Station I couldn't resist adding just one more view of this very scenic railway location! Date: 17 December 2008. ttribution: OLU. File:Casper_Ranger_House,_Holyoke_Mass.jpg|The Casper Ranger House, a rare example of a building designed by its namesake contractor, whose construction work encompassed many of Holyoke's neighborhoods as well as prominent buildings on Mount Holyoke College's. Author:Simtropolitan. File:Ffridd Gate station site geograph-3516553-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|Site/remains of Ffridd Gate station, beside A487 near confluence of Afon Dulas with Dovey Valley.View southward, towards Machynlleth: this was the first station out of Machynlleth on the narrow-gauge line up the Afon Dulas valley to Corris and Aberllefeni, closed long ago - 1/1/31. Across the Dovey Valley nearby are the hills beside the Afon Llyfnant and in the distance is the Plynlimon Fawr massif rising to 2,469 ft. The image was taken in 1992. Attribution: (required by the license) Ben Brooksbank / Site/remains of Ffrith Gate station, beside A487 near confluence of Afon Dulas with Dovey Valley / CC BY-SA 2.0. File:Gauthier Block, Holyoke, Mass.jpg|Gauthier Block, one of several Italianate architecture brick tenements designed by architect Oscar Beauchemin. Author: Simtropolitan. File:Benton Foundry 1.JPG|Benton Foundry, Sugarloaf Township, Columbia County, Pennsylvania. Author: Jakec. File:View from the Shikellamy State Park overlook (July 2015).JPG|View looking northeast from the Shikellamy State Park overlook. Author: Jakec. File:Caterpillar D350D.jpg|Articulated dump truck or dumper. Author: Bidgee. File:Coal waste pile west of Trevorton, Pennsylvania far shot 2.JPG|Spoil pile in Northumberland County, Pennsylvania. Author: Jakec. File:Susquehanna River from the Shikellamy State Park overlook.JPG|Susquehanna River from the Shikellamy State Park overlook, looking upriver. The West Branch Susquehanna River is in the foreground. Author: Jakec. File:Antwerpen Stadhuis crop1 2006-05-28.jpg|Image based on two own photos, stitched with hugin, editing with gimp set the seam location and blending was done using enblend. Cropped version of Image:Antwerpen_Stadhuis_2006-05-28.jpg. Author: No machine-readable author provided. Klaus with K assumed (based on copyright claims). File:Gillingham, High Street - geograph.org.uk - 1434129.jpg|Gillingham: High Street Looking west down the High Street, with the Methodist church prominent in the distance in 2009. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Gillingham High Street (2) - geograph.org.uk - 639121.jpg|Gillingham High Street, Kent, in 2007. Attribution: Danny Robinson. Image:Newport St James' Street 2010 general election polling station.JPG|A polling station at a school in the Isel of Wight during the United Kingdom general election, 2010. Author: Editor5807. File:Mons 030131 - fr1.jpg|Mons (Belgique), panorama sur la vieille ville, les rues Léon Save et Maurice Flament, vu depuis les environs du chemin de l'Ermitage. Author: Jean-Pol GRANDMONT. File:Church and Manor.JPG|All Saint's church and the Manor house in Braunston, Northamptonshire, England. Photograph by James Thompson. Image:Braunston Marina.jpg|The marina at Braunston. Author: G-Man at English Wikipedia. File:Skip containing rubbish 16s06.jpg|An overfilled skip. Author: The original uploader was Snowmanradio at English Wikipedia. File:King's Cross Thameslink station geograph-3722652-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|British Rail Class 319 train at King's Cross Thameslink in 1989. Attribution: Ben Brooksbank. File:Calais - Manifestation contre les clandestins, l'immigration-invasion et l'islamisation de l'Europe, 8 novembre 2015 (22).JPG|French protesters in Calais hold banners saying "Reimmigrate" and "Diversity is a code word for white genocide conspiracy theory, 8 November 2015. Author: Jérémy-Günther-Heinz Jähnick (1988–). File:The Joy of Childhood.JPG|The Joy of Childhood as the kids running in the flower bed of Kashmir. Author: Sudipta270269. File:Brackley 1.jpg|The junction with Buckingham Road and High Street, Brackley in 2004. Attribution: Wipsenade at English Wikipedia. Packhorse Bridge.JPG |15th-century packhorse bridge over the River Blythe at Hampton-in-Arden, Warwickshire. Date 2 May 2010. Author: Argrogan. Image:Cottages hampton in Arden.JPG|Cottages on the High Street. Author: Argrogan. File:Hampton-in-Arden railway station 1.jpg|The current Hampton-in-Arden railway station. Attribution: Simon Jobson. Image:Rottemeren.jpg|Rotte in Bleiswijk. Attribution: Moody. Polder Moordrecht.jpg|The Zuidplaspolder in Moordrecht. 1850 map of the Zuidplaspolder. Attribution: Markv. File:North Pirehill Farm - geograph.org.uk - 345140.jpg|North Pirehill Farm. Attribution: Jack Barber. File:Looking at the site of Newcastle-Under-Lyme railway station .jpg|The site of Newcastle-Under-Lyme railway station, now part of Station Walks. Author: JoshuaIsTheFalco. File:Малыш и Море.jpg|Гідропарк «Лузанівка», м. Одеса, Миколаївська дорога, 172 а. Author: Клименко Лина. File:FiveYearsGirlOnBeachInBlackSea.jpg|Five Years Girl On Beach In Black Sea. Author: Spirtu. File:Blackwall terrace 1.jpg|St Lawrence Cottages, Blackwall, Tower Hamlets, London. 4 February 2006. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Blackwall, Virginia Quay and the Greenwich Meridian - geograph.org.uk - 789437.jpg|Blackwall: Virginia Quay and the Greenwich Meridian The line down the middle of the avenue represents the Greenwich Meridian, and carries on up the building in the distance. Incidentally don't take your GPS receiver to this line and expect it to read 0˚ 00' 00".00000 W longitude! This is because the GPS system uses World Geodetic System 1984 (WGS84) longitudes which are defined, simply, in terms of the geometric centre of the Earth, whereas the Greenwich Meridian is defined in terms of the gravitational centre of the Earth, which is slightly different. 0˚ 00' 00".00000 W longitude on your GPS should appear about 100 metres east of this location, near the Virginia Quay memorial, whereas you should read about 0˚ 00' 05".7 W longitude here on this line. As an aside (!) this is the Barratt-built Virginia Quay housing development. Attribution: Nigel Cox. File:The Institute Winding Tower at Chatterley Whitfield Colliery.jpg|The Institute headgear at sunrise. Author: Paddyhalfmonkey. File:Hindlow station site geograph-3678454-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|Location of Hindlow station (1999). Attribution: Ben Brooksbank. File:Fenton Station.jpg|View of disused Fenton Station. Attribution: User:Maccer. File:Ballards lane.jpg|Ballards Lane, Church End, Finchley. Attribution: Grim23 at English Wikipedia File:Feltham railway station (1) - geograph.org.uk - 1159906.jpg|Feltham railway station (1) The station dates from 1848 when it became an intermediate stop on the line to Windsor built by the Windsor, Staines and South Western Railway. This line was rapidly taken over by the London & South Western Railway. The station was substantially rebuilt in 1999. The old station buildings are still present on the left. On the right is the Lidl supermarket on the site of the former railway station sidings. This view was taken from the A244 Hounslow Road bridge. Attribution: Nigel Cox. File:Weybridge station eastbound look east2.JPG| Weybridge station looking east, with the bay platform for the Staines service on the left on 22 May 2009. Author: Sunil060902. File:LeytonGrangeEstate.jpg|The Leyton Grange estate, one of the few grey, 1960s-built estates left in Leyton. Attribution: User:Leyton59. File:King Street, Lancaster, with the castle in the background - geograph.org.uk - 945333.jpg|King Street with the castle in the background. Attribution: Rob Purvis. File:Peartree railway.jpg|Peartree railway station near Derby. Attribution: James Haynes. File:View from Stafford Castle - geograph.org.uk - 1136200.jpg|View from Stafford Castle. Attribution: Simon Huguet. File:Wetherby Close, Petts Hill - former Northolt Park Racecourse - geograph.org.uk - 18268.jpg|Racecourse Estate: this area was used for horse racing in the early 20th century. Attribution: David Hawgood. Image:040424 026 avonmouth.jpg|The River Avon with Avonmouth and the M5 bridge. Author: April 2004, by Joe D. File:Haltwhistle market place.jpg|Haltwhistle market place looking west. Author: Alistair Burrowes. File:Westway Looking east.jpg|Westway flyover at junction with West Cross Route, looking east. Attribution: J. Taylor. File:Stonebridge Park station, London Transport - geograph.org.uk - 879904.jpg|Stonebridge Park station, London Transport The station is served by Bakerloo Line Underground trains, running between Harrow & Wealdstone and Elephant & Castle, and Overground services between Watford Junction and Euston.Attribution: Dr Neil Clifton File:River rom south roneo corner.jpg|The River Rom emerges from underground channels at Roneo Corner. Author: MRSC. File:Bristol - St Augustine's Reach.jpg|St Augustine's Reach and Pero's Bridge, during the 2004 Harbour Festival. Author: Original uploader was Steinsky at en.wikipedia. File:Brentford skyline.JPG|Skyline of Brentford Town, taken from a high window of a tower block to the north. Author: Zeibura. File:Newbold Road, Chesterfield - geograph.org.uk - 67087.jpg|A street in Chesterfield. Attribution: Chris Shaw. File:Doncaster Town Center.JPG|The High Street in Doncaster town centre. Author: Frees. File:Truro rooftops.jpg|Truro: cathedral church of St. Mary. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:North Ockendon Village - geograph.org.uk - 22346.jpg|North Ockendon Village, Essex. Attribution: John Winfield. File:Westminster, Charing Cross - geograph.org.uk - 865507.jpg|Westminster: Charing Cross Charing Cross is a road junction immediately to the south of Trafalgar Square, at the northern end of Whitehall. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Lille bourse profil.jpg|The 'Vieille Bourse' on the 'Grand Place'. Author: Velvet. File:2016 Woolwich, Beresford Square market.jpg|View of the market at Beresford Square in the centre of Woolwich, South East London, UK. To the left: Beresford Gate, the former main gate to the Royal Arsenal. Background: Crossrail & Cannon Square development. Author: Kleon3. File:Lanark01.jpg|Lanark, Scotland. Author: R Pollack at English Wikipedia. Image:Cookstown looking north.jpg|Four-lane street busy with vehicle traffic, with a central island, wide sidewalks, with two-story houses. In the distance, the 1,700 ft mountain, Slieve Gallion. The main street, looking north. Slieve Gallion is in the background. Attribution: Linda Bailey. File:Rhyl Seafront - geograph.org.uk - 388762.jpg|Rhyl Seafront Aerial photograph of Rhyl seafront. Attribution: Ian Lee. File:Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo - geograph.org.uk - 380566.jpg|Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo Looks like it may be a post office, filling station, builders merchants and who knows what else! Attribution: Robert Bone. File:Bridgegroningen.JPG|Hoogholtje bridge in Pieterburen, Netherlands. Author: Iijjccoo. File:Whitecross Street Market.jpg|Whitecross Street Market. Author: Nils R. Barth. File:Peckham landscape.jpg|Peckham landscape looking southeast from the library, Peckham, Southwark, London. 29 October 2005. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Parkside Court.jpg|Parkside Court, Chelmsford. Author: Stuart Axe. File:rivercan.jpg|The River Can in the city centre with part of the 1960s flood prevention scheme clearly visible. Author: The original uploader was Stuart166axe at English Wikipedia. File:Barneville-la-Bertran 01.jpg|Centre-bourg de Barneville-la-Bertran. Author: Pymouss. Also see *The political question and scenario time! Category:Image copyright attribution for the political question and scenario time! Category:Browse Category:Images Category:Quizzes Category:Quiz Category:Copyright Category:OTL information Category:OTL Category:Sep Category:Wt